


勋荣 - 被迫反攻

by stardust_in_my_eyes



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_in_my_eyes/pseuds/stardust_in_my_eyes
Summary: 被迫反攻，即：ljh被ksy逼迫着反攻。





	勋荣 - 被迫反攻

李知勋知道权顺荣眼眶浅，但他没想到，权顺荣会在这种时候哭。

-

在作曲室苏醒的时候权顺荣好像是已经拍完当当感体了，风尘仆仆地赶了回来。时间已经是凌晨，李知勋也不知道自己睡了多久，反正就是曲子进度卡住了，郁闷得在沙发上滚来滚去，不知不觉就睡着了，睡得也不舒服。

权顺荣似乎在李知勋旁边看了他有一会儿了，见人醒了就伸手要抱他，李知勋心想反正这人就是要撒娇吧，让他抱也不是不行，但谁知道权顺荣不知道发了什么神经，抱完了还要亲，亲完了还要得寸进尺，不由分说把李知勋推倒在沙发上。

“喂喂喂……”李知勋还是有点抗拒的，不知道这人哪根神经搭错了，话也不说就要解他的裤头。

其实也不是没在作曲室做过，甚至说，他们是经常在作曲室里做爱——不能出去开房，在宿舍又容易被人发现，只有这一块属于李知勋的私人空间可以让他们不顾一切。

可这会儿权顺荣着急的样子真的有点奇怪。

李知勋推了推他的肩膀，“怎么了……”

但权顺荣没给他太多思考的时间，三两下就拉下他的短裤内裤，直接含住了刚才接吻时就稍稍有了反应的性器。

突如其来的快感让李知勋喉咙里漏出了一丝低吟。要换作是往常，权顺荣在进入正题前会有更多花招来撩拨他，舔他的小腿，捏他的大腿内侧，或者抚摸他的腰侧。

但今天没有。舌头顺着突起的青筋舔弄时，力气就已经没有什么收敛，含住头部时也毫不留情地用舌尖流连在最敏感的冠状沟，缩着口腔吮吸了一会儿就开始大幅度地进出，进到深喉的位置也丝毫没有要刹车的迹象。

“慢、慢点——呜——”

李知勋被逼得惊叫出声。直接不是不好，因为工作太忙而积攒了太久的快感一下爆发，让李知勋觉得被火箭推上了云端，舒爽得脚趾都蜷缩。

不过，权顺荣这到底想要做什么？他真的不知道。有些慌乱地挣扎了两下想让权顺荣别太急，却反被权顺荣按住大腿，看着红棕色的发顶在股间起起落落的样子，李知勋忍不住随着权顺荣的动作挺起胯来。

“不行，要射了——顺荣——”

权顺荣非但没有躲开，反而更卖力地张开喉咙，几乎整根都被纳入到湿润温暖的口腔里。

好吧，看样子就是想要逼我快点射。李知勋心一横，顺了权顺荣的意思，用力顶了两下就全部都射到权顺荣的嘴里。

被呛到的权顺荣咳嗽着松开了李知勋，李知勋有些无奈地爬起身来给他拍背，“搞什么呢，那么急？”

权顺荣没多说什么，只是拉着他的手问，“知勋有舒服到吗？”

“有，当然有。”李知勋安抚似的捏了捏他的掌心，“要继续吗？”

权顺荣点点头，拉着李知勋的手放到自己裤腰上，李知勋了然地帮他松开所有束缚，露出已经涨红硬挺的性器，用手套弄着。权顺荣找出一瓶润滑剂，倒了些到手上，然后牵过李知勋的手，把他修长漂亮的手指一根一根弄得黏黏糊糊。

然后权顺荣撑起身子，跨坐在李知勋身上。

“知勋，来帮帮我吧。”

-

事情突然变成这样李知勋有些震惊。

不是没想过要跟权顺荣互换上下。他们还没做过的时候，釜山男人的骄傲不允许他躺在别人身下娇喘。但是权顺荣一直把他照顾得很舒服，所以谁上谁这件事也就变得没有那么重要了。

但现在权顺荣带着两个人的手指一起挤进了他的后穴。

“喂……你确定？”李知勋看着权顺荣的脸，有些不安地抽出了手指，“你确定要这样做？”

权顺荣用力地点头。

“为什么？”

“不为什么。”权顺荣嘟着嘴，倔强的时候就总是这个表情，“知勋总是被我上，也想上我吧？”

“我不想。”

李知勋摇头。

他不希望权顺荣是遭受了什么刺激才突然这样。毕竟，第一次被插入的感觉并不是那么好受，他们两个都是急性子，第一次做的时候甚至还出了点血——当然现在他们的身体已经磨合得非常好了。回想起第一次的感受，李知勋并不希望权顺荣也来经历一次。

“你到底怎么了？”

眼神对峙了十几秒，权顺荣还是败下阵来。

“就……唉，知勋你最近太辛苦了。我不知道我能为你做什么……”

李知勋知道他说的是什么。昨晚和他们说他就不去当当感体，要留在作曲室赶进度的时候，权顺荣的表情就已经有点不对劲了。他知道自己这样会让权顺荣难过，但他也没办法。

可他真没想到权顺荣会想出这么一招。

“我、我平时要是压力大了，和知勋做就真的很解压来着，所以，我在想……我们互换一下，也让你舒服一下……”

权顺荣越说声音越弱，李知勋噗嗤一下笑出来。

“你是对自己多没自信？谁说在下面就不舒服不解压的？”

“可是！每次做得太过的话第二天你都会腰痛屁股痛啊！这次就让我来代替知勋疼吧！”

权顺荣大义凛然，说完就又急着过来拉李知勋的手，要他帮忙做扩张。李知勋觉得又好笑又有点心疼，又有点生气。跟权顺荣讲道理总是讲不通，算了，反正如果真要上下互换，他当然是没什么意见的。

“那你可千万别后悔啊，权hoshi。”

-

李知勋知道权顺荣容易哭，但他没想到，权顺荣会在这种时候哭。

本来是在用手指帮他做扩张，但从来没被用过的地方紧得厉害，李知勋一方面是怕真的伤了他，想让他再多适应适应，另一方面则是看他脸红着娇喘的样子觉得新奇，玩心大起，就从柜子里摸出之前权顺荣给他用过的跳蛋。

李知勋一边学着之前权顺荣给自己做的样子，用手指夹着低频振动的跳蛋抽送按压，一边观察着权顺荣的表情：“觉得还好吗？”

“我、我不知道……好奇怪……”

没体验过的快感冲刷着权顺荣的脊柱，他有点害怕，不知道再这样弄下去他会有什么反应，但他又想，这原来就是知勋的感受啊，他在用的跳蛋之前也在知勋体内里这样进出过呢。

结果权顺荣在手指和跳蛋的双重夹击之下射出来的时候，竟然毫无预警地流了一脸的泪水。

李知勋想，原来性爱中把人弄哭真的感觉很奇妙。权顺荣之前看着自己流泪，也是这种感受吗？说一点也不心疼那是假的，可是比起心疼，他更想要继续狠狠欺负他。于是他利索地抽出手指，把跳蛋丢在一旁，“还可以继续吗？”

“继续吧。”权顺荣抽噎着把双腿张到最大，毫无保留地把最隐秘的入口展现给眼前的爱人。

“知勋想怎么操我都可以。”

-

李知勋按着权顺荣的腿，一点一点把自己推进去。他知道这个过程可能会疼，所以他尽可能地克制自己想要横冲直撞的欲望。

可权顺荣的眼神又在直白地勾引他——对，就是勾引，刚哭过所以还带水汽，于是就有些楚楚可怜，却又极为旖旎。他有点不敢看权顺荣的脸，低头却又看见怒张的性器一点点被吞进肉穴里的模样，刺激得他头皮一紧。

看哪都不是，那就看着权顺荣的肚子吧。这人最近锻炼得越来越好，但身上还是裹了一层软软的脂肪，肌肉尚未完全显形，摸上去手感软糯得像刚做好的年糕。李知勋上手掐了两下，就听见权顺荣音调有些拔高的呻吟，甜得他牙根都有些发软，差点没控制好自己的力度。

快推到底的时候权顺荣开始仰头大口喘气，出了一层汗的胸膛在剧烈起伏着，在作曲室幽暗的灯光下闪着谜样的光泽。李知勋有点不舍得动，原来被包裹着的感觉是这么好——比口交的感觉好太多。他俯下身去舔权顺荣的锁骨，扭着腰把下身最后的一点也挤了进去。

“知勋……知勋……”权顺荣好像有点没办法思考的样子，反反复复呢喃着他的名字。

“都、都进来了吗？”

“嗯。”李知勋也喘着气，低头去找权顺荣的唇，贴在一起之后忍不住就开始抽插起来，但节奏依旧很克制。两人脸贴得近，权顺荣的呻吟也就听得特别清楚，连尾音里夹杂的颤抖也都被放大无数倍，如鼓槌一般敲在他心上，于是浑身血液都开始奔腾地往下涌去。

权顺荣在下面就和在上面的时候话一样多，总喜欢语言撩拨。除了说什么好大好深，他还会说：“原来知勋被我操的时候是这样的感受啊……”

李知勋耳朵都要烧起来，“怎样？”

“被填满的感觉，很满足。”权顺荣腿缠住李知勋的腰，拉着李知勋的手放在胸前的乳尖上，“知勋，摸摸我……”

挑逗的事情他一向擅长，挑逗李知勋更是信手拈来，这点自信他还是有的。自己身体里快感叠加的同时，他也如愿看到李知勋的表情越来越无法控制，扶在自己腰上的手也开始有点颤抖。

“唔啊……好舒服……再快点……用力点干顺荣……”荤话是煽风点火的好工具，什么老公哥哥之类的权顺荣乱叫一通，成功逼得李知勋渐渐没了章法。

不过，真等到李知勋完全失控一般发狠顶弄时，又是另外一副景象了。

还是权顺荣自己自作孽不可活，非要李知勋说一个自己被操时最喜欢的体位让他也试试，结果就是被按在沙发上从背后被进入，脸在坐垫上被蹭得有些发疼，腰被李知勋不留情面地按了下来，方便他狠狠操进来。

被汗水浸透之后就是里里外外湿成一片，体内那根烫得像要把他烧穿，偏偏李知勋还在没轻没重地掐他的乳尖，力气稍大些的时候就会让他忍不住颤抖。

“不行、太刺激了……知勋——”

这时候求饶已经不太管用了。李知勋已经没了刚开始的耐心和怜惜，快感把理智都蒸腾掉，他开始有点理解刚开始权顺荣所说的解压是怎么一回事。

做爱这件事他习惯了听从权顺荣的摆布，但这会儿自己的动作掌控着权顺荣的一切，看着他臀肉上自己留下的巴掌印，听着断断续续的呻吟混杂着肉体撞击的声音，李知勋觉得自己如果再做出更过分的事情，也是会被无条件原谅的。

于是他还真就这么做了——权顺荣求他摸摸前面的时候他全当没听见，不但没有帮忙，还反而把权顺荣的两只手都拉到背后来扣住，几乎要把人捅穿一样又快又狠地抽插。

“不是要体验我的感受嘛？那就乖乖被我操射吧。”

权顺荣高潮的时候又流泪了，整个人瘫软在沙发上。但李知勋还没射，刚被权顺荣口过一回，第二次就没那么容易到了，不然这会儿肯定也得缴械，身下这个第一次用后面高潮了的人，小穴紧得几乎没办法动。他想起自己的第一次，也是这么没出息地哭了，权顺荣还吓得过来安慰他，他却告诉权顺荣没事，还可以继续。

李知勋这次不打算做好人。他把权顺荣翻了个面，重新从正面进入他，凑上去接吻的时候感受到对方顺从地含住他的上唇细细舔弄，就知道他这次果然是被无条件包容了。

于是他重新开始大开大合地干进去，重新把肉穴操开操软，权顺荣这回只能在喉咙里滚出一些不成调的气音，刚射没多久的身体一直在颤抖，在李知勋抵在深处射出来的时候，又僵直着背脊达到了干高潮，头皮发麻的感觉让权顺荣差点以为要晕过去。

李知勋沙哑的声音适时地在他耳边响起，“下次还想被我操吗？顺荣。”

“想。”权顺荣缓了好一会儿才艰难地开口，“想——想再被知勋操哭。”

或许谁上谁只是做爱的一种形式罢了。但毕竟被进入的人，从姿态上就是包容和接纳。如果可以的话，权顺荣想，如果李知勋想要的话，那么这个完全包容和接纳他的人，就应该是自己。

权顺荣现在甚至有点不舍得让李知勋从自己身体里退出去。

不过李知勋气息恢复平稳之后，还是很快起身，找了湿纸巾给他从上到下擦了一遍。

“谢谢你。”权顺荣吻了吻他的额角，又把他珍贵的小男孩抱进怀里，“感觉还好吗？是不是有爽到？”

“嗯。”李知勋点了点头，“不过——下次——下次还是你在上面吧。要上你就要负责动，太累了。我还是想躺着被你服侍就好。”

“诶——所以知勋今天其实没有很爽？不会吧，我觉得我自己表现得很好诶。”

“你要点脸吧权hoshi！”

李知勋被气笑了。真的是个笨蛋，这种事情有什么好自卖自夸的？再说了，谁上谁根本就不重要。李知勋把地上散落的衣服捡起来扔到权顺荣身上，“快穿好回去睡觉！明天再陪我过来一起赶进度！”

-

谁把谁干到高潮不重要，重要的是人生无论高潮低谷，都是你和我一起度过，就好了。


End file.
